King of Thieves and the High Priestess
by hieilover2005
Summary: OCB, OCYu, OCYami(Atem), OCR.Mara kidnapped and brought back to Bakura's village where they get an unpleasent surprise, the visit from the Queen of the East, Queen of robbers that is, and she knows more about Mara then they think.
1. Default Chapter

**King of Thieves and the High Priestess**

HL: Heh our favorite Tomb Robber and Mia's Yami Mara. Mia will be appearing, but as a servant girl, as well as Mara's sister Mira. The whole families in town. Heh…and yes Ryou and Yugi are also in this so are Tea and the others. Tea's Mana, because they kind of look like each other and Ryou is Mia's boyfriend plus Set's adopted brother.

Summary: Basically about Bakura and Mara. OCB, OCYami, OCYu, OCR

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters.

* * *

It was a hot night in the palace and in the Court of Thieves for the Queen was giving birth to her son and the Thieves were awaiting the new arrival as well. The palace was a mess. The servants dashing around and the other High Priests and Priestesses making the younger children go to sleep, or caught them sneaking out of bed to see what was going on. One in-particular was Mara, who was sent to bed at least eight times by her sister Isis, but she kept sneaking out. Before the one-year-old made it to the door, she was picked up, and swung over a man's shoulder. She squealed kicking and pounding her fists on his back. Mahado rolled his eyes as he opened her door and dropped her on the bed, "Mara, stay, here." He said tucking the small girl in then kissed her forehead softly before leaving. The girl's blue eyes slowly closed then she drifted to sleep.

At the court of Thieves a small Bakura sat up in his bed hearing the ruckus from his other family members. He got up and opened the door slightly, his aunt, Renee had noticed this and picked him up putting him back in bed, "Mommy." He said as Renee shook her head, "Mommy's having her baby Bakura." She said as Bakura tilted his head to the side and blinked at her with his chocolate brown eyes. Renee sighed, "You know how old you are right?" She asked as he held up five fingers she laughed then put down four, "Your one, still a baby though. Mommy's having a new baby! But don't worry, sweetie, your still be Aunty Renee's favorite." She said as she laid him down then kissed his forehead softly. Bakura snuggled into the blankets then yawned closing his eyes and falling asleep. Renee stood and opened the door then closed it silently not wanting to wake him.

"ATEM! ATEM!" A now seventeen-year-old Mara called through the palace looking for her cousin. Her white skirt reaching to the floor and her gold colored sandals clicked against the floor. She stopped outside the palace doors putting a hand on her hip and looked for him, "Oh! Where did that boy get to!" She said walking down the steps and she stopped at the bottom as she heard splashing and laughing she sighed going around back to the Nile River. In the water were Mia, Mira, Atem, and Marik splashing each other. She sighed walking over, "At—AH!" She said as she got splashed the four stopped smiling then frowned seeing Mara's face. Mia and Mira climbed out and stood by the edge of the water with bowed heads. Mara's make-up ran down her face as she scowled, "Atem…you are a PHARAOH! Need I REMIND you?" She said as Atem rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know." "Then start acting like it!" She snapped as Marik rolled his eyes.

"I'm only sixteen." "Oh, so what! YOUR KING! RULE OVER YOUR GOD DAMN PEOPLE!" She snapped again crossing her arms then walked away as Mia and Mara went to go back in the water she spun around, "Ooo no…Atem, your coming with me, we have our rounds to make." She said. The four teens groaned and walked off after Mara.

Bakura looked over his shoulder to see palace guards riding after him. He laughed at their pitiful attempts to catch him. He turned his head to see a white horse in front of him, he steered his horse down a dark alley as the white horse persued him, his horse jumped over a low wall then disappeared out of the guards sight, "YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!" The leader yelled as Bakura laughed again speeding back to his group. When he reached the circle his horse whinnied as the dogs barked and whoops and cheers came from the boys around him. He de-mounted from his horse as his brother took the reigns, "That was great Bakura!" He said smiling widely as Bakura smirked ruffling his younger brother's hair, "You'll be doing it too kid." He said taking bags of food off of his horse as giggling girls lead his horse away. He threw his white cloth off of his mouth and threw it onto the floor beside his sandals.

As he walked in the hut he washed his hands in the pale then splashed his face shaking his head to get rid of the excess water, "Bakura? Is that you?" A old feeble voice asked as he walked into the room where his aunt laid he smiled, "Yes, it's me. I got food, enough to last us for a week." He said, "Come here child." Renee said as Bakura walked over he took her hand in his, "This isn't right for you Bakura, I know your father was a Tomb Robber, every man was. I don't want you to become like your father or the other men in this damned family." She said as Bakura hung his head. He knew his aunt didn't like it, but, he had to do it, it was to save his family. The other boys followed him and stole also. His aunt was sick and dying, the last thing he needed was to lose his aunt to sickness. If he did, he didn't know what he'd do. He gripped her hand as the door flung open, "Bakura-San, you need to help Geb." A frantic girl said as Bakura let go of his aunt's hand as Adelpha flung herself into his arms.

Bakura, feeling very awkward at this moment, saw his brother, Badru standing there shrugged, "There Adelpha…where is Geb?" "He went off to steal by himself!" She said. Bakura dropped the girl on the floor, grabbed the cloth, wrapped a piece of red fabric around his head with a gold string tied it, and slipped his sandals on. As he ran out he whistled for his horse, Darius. The black horse came galloping towards him, Bakura ran and jumped onto his back. Badru and Adelpha ran to the doorway, "WATCH AFTER AUNT RENEE!" Bakura yelled over his shoulder to Badru as his form disappeared from sight Badru had a feeling his brother wasn't going to come back.

Mara sat on her horse waiting for Atem to mount his. He was having some troubles and she sighed starting to stroke her gray horses mane. The horse snorted in agitation as Mara pat him she said, "I know Cheops…Atem is a klutz and takes to long to mount his own horse." She said glaring at her cousin. Atem glared at her, "Shut up." He said as he finally got onto the horse's back Mara snapped the reins against her horse's neck making him rear then took off leaving Atem in the dust, he smirked, _So she wants a race huh? _He thought to himself snapping the reigns on his horse's neck making him rear also then take off.

Mara looked over her shoulder smirking, _HA! I'm gong to win! I'm going to win! I'm going to…WHAT! _She thought to herself watching a white blur pass her she growled snapping the reigns harder and Cheops went faster. Atem smirked watching his cousin, he stuck his tongue out at her, "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" He chanted as he got to the edge of the market he pulled on the reigns making his horse stop as Mara pulled on hers Cheops stopped, "I won!" He said grinning as Mara glared at him, "Yeah, yeah, one time." She said as they slowly rode through the market getting bows that they gave nods to and as they rode their heard the call of, "THIEF! THIEF!" The two looked at each other as Mara snapped the reigns and with a 'Hiyah!' both Cheops and Mara were gone, "MARA!" Atem called as he snapped the reigns against Anubis' neck the white horse took off after Cheops and Mara.

Geb was running as fast as he could, looking over his shoulder as some of the bystanders screamed. When he looked over his shoulder he saw a horse chasing after him. He panted as he ran faster then tripped and fell scrapping his knees, face, arms, and elbows as the horse got closer a black horse came in front of him. The rider made the horse rear at the other making the other rider's eyes go wide as her horse stamped it's feet then reared, "CHEOPS! NO!" The rider screamed as the horse still reared the rider screamed again trying to get her horse to land on all fours, "CHEOPS NO!" She said again as the horse fell onto its back the bystanders screamed, some gasped, and others covered their mouths as the girl screamed in pain the horse stood on all fours again then started to bring its hooves down on her. Bakura went wide eyed jumping down and grabbed the horses reigns as it continued to bring its hooves down on the girls back and legs. Geb took this chance to get on Darius and ride off. Atem heard Mara's screams and rode quicker, to see his cousin getting trampled on, as she covered her head screaming. "MARA!" He yelled jumping off of Anubis, shoved Bakura away, and grabbed Cheops' reigns. The horse neighed and snorted like crazy as the sixteen-year-old pulled him away from Mara.

Cheops calmed down as Mara shook uncontrollably on the ground sobbing. The young pharaoh stood and glared looking around for the sign that could of set the horse off. He saw Bakura there and glared at him, "You're the one that caused Cheops to freak out weren't you?" He asked as Bakura eyed him, "So what if I was?" He asked smirking as Atem narrowed his eyes, "GUARDS!" He yelled as white horses surrounded Bakura he looked from side to side, put his hand on the hilt of his knife, but the guards had jumped him, grabbed his knife, beat him, then tied his arms behind his back. Mara stood with the help of her cousin, as she looked at Bakura he froze. She was the pharaoh's bitch? He had heard about her, because the two were seen riding everywhere together. Of course her black hair was stained with dirt and blood, so were her clothes, "You'll pay for this, baka." She said as Atem wiped her eyes he glared at Bakura then put her on his horse, threw a rope over Cheops, and looped it through his reigns as the guards did the same to Bakura they started for a slow ride back to the palace.

* * *

HL: yawns short I know, but it's 11:16 at night. Give me a break…

TBC


	2. ch 2

**King of Thieves and the High Priestess ch. 2**

HL: YAY SECOND CHAPTER! Thank you for the review GamaFox. Glads yous likes its so far.

Tsukia: -rolls eyes-

Disclaimer: same as last

* * *

As they neared the palace doors the horses sped up a bit and the guards cracked the boy on the back with whips as he cried out and fell a few times, but was forced back up by streams of colorful Egyptian swears and cracks on the back. Mara had looked back a few times, but hadn't said anything, he was a thief and he was the reason why her horse flipped out. When they got closer, Atem decided to make the boy suffer more, by making the horses go faster. The guards caught on and made their horses go faster. The rope around Bakura's neck made him choke, then he fell in the sand with a loud thud making Mara look back and Atem did also, "STOP!" Mara screamed jumping off the now fast moving horse Atem blinked as his cousin rolled then ran to the boy, "MARA! YOUR NUTS!" He called watching as she took her dagger then cut the rope off of his neck.

Atem scowled stopping his horse then looped back to Mara who was over the tanned boy. He saw the boy's hand creeping and he growled grabbing Mara roughly, "Stay away from him." He said shoving her behind him then kicked the boy's stomach. Bakura curled up holding his stomach as Mara got in front of him then shoved her cousin back, "Stop it Atem! Your acting like a real ass!" She said glaring at him as he looked taken aback at his cousin snapping at him, that she was protecting a thief and, in his own mind, a new servant. Mara had her dagger still in her hand, so he didn't dare argue any further, "Fine, just, get him on Cheops and we'll be on our way." Atem muttered waving a hand then turned his cloak fluttering behind him. She relaxed and put the dagger back in it's hilt, "C'mon, get up." She said holding her hand out for Bakura. Bakura looked at her then took her hand as she pulled him up he accidentally bumped into her making her eyes widen, "Sorry." He muttered as she blinked at him, "Uh, right, just don't do it again." She said as Bakura got onto Cheops first she blinked at him again then put a hand on her hip and pouted, "What do you think your doing?" She asked. Bakura smirked looking at her, "Apparently you can't control your own horse, so I'm taking the liberty of saving you the embarrassment that you endured in front of your public last time and taking the reigns." He said.

Mara narrowed her eyes at him then swung her leg over Cheops' side and wrapped her arms around Bakura's waist awkwardly, she was clinging to a boy that she barely knew, a thief, and a new servant for the castle. If he tried anything funny the guards wouldn't hesitate to follow and kill him, plus they were only a few feet away from the palace. Mara watched as the guards moved up to the front, _NO YOU IMBECILES! GET BACK HERE! _She screamed in her mind going wide eyed. Bakura looked back at her from the corner of his eye, then smirked, "They shouldn't of done that." He said as he turned Cheops around Mara's eyes went even wider, "NO!" She screamed as Bakura snapped the reigns against the horse's neck making him rear then bolt. Mara was forced to hold on tighter as she looked back, "ATEM! HELP ME!" She screamed as loud as possible hoping her cousin would hear her. Atem turned hearing his cousin then went wide eyed, "MARA!" He yelled turning Anubis around, "HIYA!" he said cracking the reigns against his neck Anubis took off with a dash of speed.

Bakura looked back with a smirk seeing the palace disappearing, "Your cousin really needs to keep a better eye on you Priestess." He said as Mara glared kicking his side, "Ouch!" "I DEMAND YOU TO STOP AND TURN AROUND THIS INSTANT!" She yelled as Bakura smirked, "I don't think so. I don't take orders, babe, I give them." He said with a grin. Mara went pale did he just say he didn't take orders but gave them? _Wait…this isn't…_Mara's eyes widened, "Your…" She started as Bakura chuckled, "Akefia, King of Thieves, but they know me as Bakura." He said. Mara thought she was about to scream then jump, but she wouldn't dare do that with the speed Cheops moved at. She looked back seeing a white horse following them, "ATEM!" She called. Bakura spun his head then sneered as he turned his head back they jumped over a high wall then disappeared behind it.

As they still galloped Bakura suddenly felt something come in contact with the back of his head. What ever the hell it was, it was hard, and it hurt like hell. His head throbbed with pain as dots danced in front of his eyes he found out who had done it, "YOU WENCH!" He yelled to Mara behind him, "GET ME OFF THIS HORSE NOW!" She yelled making his head hurt even more. He scoffed as Cheops jumped over a low wall then they were in the village in which he lived. Mara had stopped with the brutality, for now, as she looked at the people as Bakura came back he slowed then the boys whistled, "Nice catch Kura." "Servant from the Pharaoh's palace?" She made a disgusted face at being mistaken for a servant, but when she went to say, Bakura cut her off, "I wouldn't if I were you. If they found out you were a High Priestess, they'd be all over you like a pack of hungry jackals, you don't want that do you?" He hissed silently to her. Mara shut her mouth as he got off of Cheops a black haired girl came over taking his reigns Bakura turned as Mara slid off and ended up in Bakura's arms. She shoved him away and brushed herself off, "Give this horse a good hose down, water, and plenty of food. Plus clothes for my friend here." He told the raven haired girl as she bowed her head, "How many clothes should I bring Master Bakura?" She asked.

Bakura looked at Mara then at the girl, "Bring a years worth." He said walking into the house as Mara's mouth dropped, "WHAT!" She yelled going after him, "A year!" She asked her mouth still open. Bakura looked at her, "Yeah or until your cousin finds you. But I highly doubt he'll do it himself." He said leaning against the wall. Mara glared daggers at him, "So, your name short for something?" He asked as Mara huffed crossing her arms, "It's short for nothing. That's what I was named, dumb ass." She said. Bakura chuckled, "Easy tiger." He said as Mara glared at him even more.

Mara looked around the small house it didn't even look like it could fit five people in it, "I live here with my brother and aunt." Bakura said as if reading her thoughts then she looked at him, "How old is your brother?" She asked, "Sixteen. He's a pain though." He said taking out his knife and sharpened it on a rock, "So, why am I here?" She asked as Bakura smirked, "Wow, you really are clueless aren't you your highness. I kidnapped you, duh." He said. Mara glared at him, she hated being called 'clueless', "Oh shut up baka. 1 I'm not clueless." She said as the dark haired girl came back and looked at Bakura, "Where should I put them, master Bakura?" She asked, "Put them in the guest room." He said. The girl nodded and brought them into the guest room as Mara stood there in her white robes with the gold fringes, "I'd get changed if I were you. **WE** don't need any more trouble with the East robbers." Bakura said placing the rock down.

Mara scoffed crossing her arms, "I don't take orders from the likes of **YOU **robber." She said as Bakura rolled his eyes, "You really are stubborn aren't you?" He asked as she went to retort the door flew open, "MASTER BAKURA!" A boy said white as a ghost Bakura looked at him, "What is it?" "The leader of the East robbers is on her way!" "Oh crap.." He said looking at Mara then the girl, "Get her changed, I don't want that brat knowing we have someone from another place here, quickly!" He said going outside with the boy as the girl grabbed her arm then dragged her into the room closing it. Mara just looked at the clothes, tattered and worn. The girl picked out the quickest thing a deep red color with silver fringes threw Mara's old clothes off then threw the new ones on. The girl also discarded the sandals to the side and replaced them with the same red color. Mara looked appalled at the way she looked, "I'm sorry, Miss, but it's Bakura's orders. Cassitheia doesn't take new comers easily to a group she normally runs." She said as Mara rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean? She runs all of the groups?" "Kind of. She also decides on who the leader is, she's a bit younger then most, but they fear her." She said as Mara twitched slightly.

The girl took Mara's arm again and dragged her out to Bakura, "She's all dressed sir." She said as Bakura looked at Mara from the corner of his eye, "Clean that make-up off." He said as Mara's eyes went wide, "I beg your pardon?" "You heard me." He said glaring at her Mara sighed as the girl took a wet cloth then wiped it off of Mara's face revealing her dark tan complexion and the shimmer of her skin was gone. Mara glared at Bakura, "I'm going to kill you." She hissed as Bakura smirked seeing a small black dot approaching he stood upright, "Here she comes." He said as the others scattered shutting everything down and all the doors closed with loud snaps. Mara froze as the only sound was the sound of hooves hitting the sand and the clink of something.

Bakura saw Mara tensing and he nudged her, "Don't be so tense, she'll know your scared of her, and she takes that to her advantage." He whispered as Mara tried to relax but tensed up again when the black horse slowed to a walk. Bakura rolled his eyes shaking his head as the black horse stopped a few feet in front of them he walked over as Cassitheia jumped down the clink of her chains and change in her bag hit her hip. She lifted her head revealing sharp green eyes under her blue head wrap, "So nice to see you again Cassitheia." Bakura said as she eyed him, "Yeah, yeah, you'll be happy when you get rid of me." She said throwing a sack into his chest. Bakura caught it and rubbed where it hit him, "I want my horse watered, fed, and washed. Got that? Or did everyone run away from me again?" She asked nastily as Bakura sweat dropped he cleared his throat then whistled as a small girl came out and she kept her head down going over to the horse, "Water, feed, and wash Cass' horse." He said as the girl nodded she took the horse and walked off with it.

Cassitheia watched the girl walk away then she looked at Mara, her green eyes narrowed at her. Mara flinched as she walked over Bakura next to her, "Who's this Bakura?" She asked eyeing her, "She's just a visitor." He said quickly as she walked around Mara, "You know your suppose to tell me when you kidnap the High Priestess." She said. Bakura looked startled as Mara's eyes widened, "H-How did you know that I was…" "A high priestess? Easy, the way your standing, your purity, plus the lack of your dignity and your pride." She said, "I may look dumb Mara, but I'm not. I know things far beyond your understanding. Even though I may look like an innocent girl, I'm not as innocent as I look nor am I forgiving of people that step in my way or get in my way. I don't think highly of you and your rules, you will burn this small village down in due time. I know these things and no I'm not trying to psyche you out." Cass said with a smirk then walked to Bakura's house.

Bakura stood next to Mara as she looked at him, "How did she…" "I don't know, but I didn't like what she was saying." He said as both walked after Cass.

* * *

1 .I know they didn't say 'baka' in Egypt, because it's a Japanese word meaning idiot or moron. 

(Cass-ie-the-a) Cassitheia there's a silent 'i' before the 'a' and that's how you say her name.

HL: dun dun dun….

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**King of Thieves and the High Priestess ch. 3**

HL: Third chapter

Disclaimer: same as last

* * *

_Last Time:_

"_Here she comes." He said as the others scattered shutting everything down and all the doors closed with loud snaps. Mara froze as the only sound was the sound of hooves hitting the sand and the clink of something. _

_Cassitheia watched the girl walk away then she looked at Mara, her green eyes narrowed at her. Mara flinched as she walked over Bakura next to her, "Who's this Bakura?" She asked eyeing her, "She's just a visitor." He said quickly as she walked around Mara, "You know your suppose to tell me when you kidnap the High Priestess." She said. Bakura looked startled as Mara's eyes widened, "H-How did you know that I was…" "A high priestess? Easy, the way your standing, your purity, plus the lack of your dignity and your pride." She said, "I may look dumb Mara, but I'm not. I know things far beyond your understanding. Even though I may look like an innocent girl, I'm not as innocent as I look nor am I forgiving of people that step in my way or get in my way. I don't think highly of you and your rules, you will burn this small village down in due time. I know these things and no I'm not trying to psyche you out." Cass said with a smirk then walked to Bakura's house. _

_Bakura stood next to Mara as she looked at him, "How did she…" "I don't know, but I didn't like what she was saying." He said as both walked after Cass._

Bakura and Mara saw Cass sitting down on the ground as Aunt Renee was lying down in her bed that had been inconveniently placed, but Cass wasn't complaining, at the moment. The girl looked at Bakura and Mara as she crossed her arms across her chest giving Bakura a hard stare, "Well? Where's my pay Bakura?" she asked as Mara looked at Bakura, but he didn't look at her, "I'll be just a second," he said disappearing into another room leaving Mara and Cass with Renee. Cass crossed her legs looking at Mara as Mara looked away, beginning to fiddle with the string around her robe, Cass noticed this then grinned as Bakura came back, "Here," he said throwing a sack at her, "everyone's paid up enough already, they need some for their families." He said as Cass dumped the contents out moving the coins around on the ground, "Your five coins short Bakura," Cass said as Bakura blinked at her, "We shouldn't be…I counted…I counted before you came, we just got notice late yesterday and," "Silence!" Cass hissed cutting him off. Bakura stiffened as Mara looked at him, then at Cass, whose eyes were narrowed, and a fire was in them, like a spirit was awakened in her.

Renee sat up on her bed a bit, catching Cass's and Bakura's attention, "Take it, it's not much, but take what's left of it." She said holding another bag of coins, then dumped out the contents, Cass's eyes lit up and a smirk crossed her face as a look of terror came over Bakura's face, "This is enough to pay a year. Take it and leave." Renee said as Cass chuckled taking the second bag and scooped the money into the bag as she smiled at Renee, "Your very generous," Cass said standing then facing Bakura, "you should learn to save your money Bakura. Not spending it on petty things such as food, eat your horses if you get hungry, because, this is the last of your money." Cass walked out of the hut, looking at Mara with a smirk on her face again. Bakura waited for a few minutes, until he was sure that it was safe to talk, then spun around to face his aunt, "What did you do?! Badru and I were saving that money for you to get treatment!" Bakura said as Renee looked at him, "Bakura, I'm dying of old age, not sickness." "IT WAS TO KEEP YOU ALIVE AT LEAST YOU OLD HAG!" Bakura yelled as Mara stepped back to see Bakura balling his fists, "Bakura, child, your seventeen-years-old, you and your brother need it more than I do, but, now we have nothing." "YOU TELL ME YOU DON'T WANT BADRU STEALING LIKE I DO! HE'S GOING TO HAVE TO LEARN AT SOME POINT TO SURVIVE!" "Bakura! Listen to me! This village won't last long, at all, the young maiden beside you will be saved, and this village will be burnt to the ground!" Renee said as Bakura balled his fists and stormed out of the hut in fury. Mara gripped her robe as she remembered she still had a few coins left in her small bag, she went into the room where her things were, grabbed the bag, and then walked out of the hut to find Bakura.

Back at the palace, however, nothing was going right, Atem sat in his throne as the other High Priests and Priestesses began to shout at him, then each other, "We can't just let that thief take Mara like a prize!" Seto said as Isis nodded, "We can't, I agree, but what else can we do?" "BURN THE CITY OF THIEVES DOWN!" Seto said as Atem's head snapped up and he stood, "NO! We are not sacrificing innocent lives to find her!" Atem said as Seto looked at him, "Then what do _YOU _suggest we do!?" Seto snapped as Atem walked down from his throne, they cleared a path for him. Atem stood at the end of the group, turned around, and looked at all of them, "Let her come back. She will in due time." Atem said as they all looked at him.

Mara saw everyone out again, going back to their usual business, as she walked she saw the girl that had taken Cass's horse to the stables, she bent down next to her, "Excuse me, have you seen Bakura?" The girl turned, then nodded, "Yes, he just left on his horse though, he was going into town, into the market place, you know, by the palace." She said as Mara stood up then bent back down, "Can you get my horse for me?" she asked and the girl nodded. The small girl came back with Cheops, Mara jumped on, then hit the reins against his neck as he took off, Mara leant down against Cheops' neck. Mara just hoped Bakura hadn't gotten himself in too much trouble, because the palace guards usually made their rounds around this time, _I hope he's safe. As long as Atem doesn't go crazy with the guards out twenty-four seven looking for me, he's safe. Right?_ She asked herself as she kicked Cheops' sides again to make him go faster. Mara saw the marketplace come into view, but she heard yelling in the back alley, and she steered Cheops in the direction of the yelling. As she neared she noticed a black horse being held by a palace guard, it's rider missing, but when she looked down, she noticed Bakura on the ground, his back bleeding, "BAKURA!" she yelled making him look up, only getting him whipped again, "Stay down!" one of the guards yelled, "LEAVE HIM!" Mara yelled as the guard looked at her, "Who are you to give me orders?!?!" the guard snapped as Mara removed the red cloth on her head, the guards froze, "High Priestess…" the guard that had been whipping Bakura said going down onto the ground on his knees as Mara looked at him, her eyes wandered to Bakura.

Bakura looked at her as she looked away from him, she looked at one of the guards, "Let him go." "But…" "THAT'S AN ORDER!" Mara snapped as the guard untied Bakura's hands, he stood up, "Come here." Mara said, her voice still cold, Bakura walked over to her as he looked down at her, she shoved the bag into his hand, her eyes never leaving his, "I don't want you to come back here, ever, never show your face in this marketplace again." Mara said as Mara handed him Darius' reins he nodded. Bakura got on Darius' back as Mara got on Cheops' back, she turned to the guards, "I'll ride with him until he's away from this city, tell my cousin I'll be back." The guards nodded as they both snapped the reins against the horses' necks and they took off. The two rode a good distance away from the city before they stopped, Mara looked at Bakura, as he looked at her, "Why did you give me your coins?" he asked as Mara looked away from him, "It's for you, your brother, and your aunt. What Cass did wasn't right, it's just enough for the three of you. I'm serious Bakura, I don't want to see your face in my city's market again. Understood?" Bakura nodded as Mara looked back at him he sighed then went to snap the reigns against Darius' neck, "Bakura! Wait a minute, I just wanted to say thanks for not fighting me to go back with you," Mara said as Bakura looked at her, "You don't get it, I wanted you to come back with me, but, since you want to stay here, I have to leave you here. Good-bye Mara." Bakura said as he snapped the reins against Darius' neck and took off into the desert.

Mara watched the black horse ride off into the distance before she turned her horse around and rode towards the palace, back to her home. As Mara walked into the palace, Mia and Mira ran to her, throwing their arms around her as she knelt down to hold her two maids, Isis hugged her sister tightly as she looked around at the palace, closing her eyes to fight tears. Isis and Mara walked back to Mara's room to sit and talk, when they got there, they sat on the bed, "That scoundrel didn't hurt you did he?" Isis asked as Mara shook her head, "No. He didn't hurt me, he just gave me new clothing for the time I was there." Mara said as Isis looked at her, giving her another hug, "We were all worried about you, we thought you would be killed, but Atem said you'd come back on your own. Is that true?" Isis asked looking at Mara again, "Did you come back on your own?" Mara looked at her sister, then at the ground, "Half true, I came back because I heard that Bak---I mean, the thief, had come here on his own from one of the girls in his village." Isis put her hand on Mara's forehead, feeling to see if she had a temperature, but she felt hot anyway, "Rest, I'll fetch you when Atem wants to see you." Isis said as Mara kicked the sandals off, lying down on her back, and then began to close her eyes.

As Mara rested her eyes, she felt her bed sink beside her, she felt a hard jab in the side, making her turn over, she felt it again, and she sat up to see a boy with a lighter tan complexion then Bakura, but he looked like him. Mara blinked then jumped out of the bed, "Who are you?" she asked as the boy looked at her, "Badru, Bakura's younger brother," "What do you want?" she asked as the boy rose an eyebrow at her, "my aunt told me to come find you, to thank you for the last of your coins. Bakura told us that you had given them to him to give to us. We thank you, that's all your highness." Badru said standing and began to go towards the balcony that he had come in through, "Badru, how is Bakura?" Mara asked standing as Badru looked over his shoulder slightly, "He's fine." Badru said jumping off the balcony and onto his horse riding out of the city. Mara looked around to see if there was anyone watching, she tied her sheets together, threw them over her balcony, then climbed down them to the ground, she ran to the stables and grabbed Cheops. Mara mounted him and snapped the reins against his neck causing him to race off into the city and back into the desert again. As Mara rode on Cheops, the sun began to set, which meant that robbers that weren't forgiving to woman that were riding by themselves at night, would be coming out soon. Mara kicked Cheops' sides harder to make him go faster when a whip came out of no where hitting Mara in the side, knocking the wind out of her, and making her fall off of Cheops, who neighed. Mara rolled onto her back to see her attackers who had torn and ripped robes that looked abused, "Well, well, well, look here. A lady riding without a man. Do you know what happens to little ladies that ride by themselves?" the male closest to her asked as she looked up at him, she didn't answer, "Wench! Answer me!" he said whipping her again hitting her across her stomach, "NO!" Mara yelled as she winced in pain from the whip hitting her, "Doesn't feel very good does it?" The male asked again as he whipped her for the third time, hitting her across the chest this time, "STOP!" Mara yelled again as the males chuckled, "Hear that boys? She wants us to stop." The males let out cold laughs as Mara fought tears as she got to her feet.

The male hit her in the back of the legs and her back as she fell down to the sand again she heard the males yell as she heard horses hooves hit the ground near her. As she laid in the sand she felt someone land on her then heard them suck air in from being hit from the whip, she turned over slightly to see Bakura covering her, "Keep your head down." He said through gritted teeth as she kept her head on the sand he stood up turning to the male that had the whip in his hand, grabbed it from him, then whipped the male's horse making the horse rear. The male fell off making the horse turn on him then began trampling him, Bakura grabbed Mara's robe roughly pulling her up then shoved her behind him on Darius, Cheops already tied next to him. Bakura snapped the reins and Darius took off into the night, going as fast as he could with Cheops running next to him, Mara slumped against Bakura's back, breathing slowly. Bakura rode up to his hut, tied the horses outside, got Mara off of Darius, carried her into the hut, laid her down on the bed, and then went to get some water from the well that had been placed in the village. Bakura came back with the bucket of water seeing Mara sitting up in the bed, they both looked at each other as Bakura walked in sitting on the floor with the water next to him, he also grabbed some cloths as Mara eyed him, "What are you doing?" She asked as Bakura looked at her, "I'm going to clean up your wounds." "I'm not taking off my robe." Mara said as Bakura rolled his eyes. _Dear Ra, this girl is stubborn. _He thought to himself as Mara crossed her arms and glared at him, "Fine, you want them to get infected, keep glaring at me, or we can make this easy, and you take your robe off." Bakura said as Mara untied the string, she turned her back to him as she took it off, then covered her front as he put the water on her back, she shuddered from the coldness.

Bakura placed the cloth gently on her back as he climbed onto the bed behind her, he noticed the whip lash across her chest, and he smirked as he put his chin on her shoulder. Mara stiffened up as she looked at him from the corner of her eye as he slowly put his arms around her stomach, his hands slowly started creeping upward, causing her to stand, dropping her robe, Bakura grinned. Mara picked her robe up then slapped Bakura across the face, "Baka! You did that on purpose!" Mara said as Bakura smirked, "Of course I did. I'm happy I did, because it was worth it." Bakura said chuckling as Mara glared at him with a hand on her hip as he stood, "I'll be in the other room if you need me." "Who said I was staying?" Mara asked as Bakura stopped then turned around, "I assumed you were, because you wouldn't last out there by yourself with those bastards that call themselves 'robbers' that hurt innocent girls." Bakura said as Mara snorted, "Fine, I'll stay, but just for tonight." Mara said putting her robe on crawling onto the bed. Bakura smirked as he walked out of the room and into his room as he laid down on the floor, he closed his eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep.

Not far off, a girl looked down at the small village, next to her a boy sat upon his horse, "We make our move tomorrow. The fact that there is a royal in a thief village disturbs me." The girl said as the boy nodded and they both rode off into the night.

* * *

HL: IM NOT DEAD!!! I had to take some time off cuz of school and crap yup. 

TBC…


End file.
